Dark and Light, Demons of a New Age
by Kblaster120
Summary: Rin Okumera is the single most guarded prisoner at the True Cross Half-Breed Compound and and finally makes his way out on a food truck. Will the teen be able to prove that he isn't a monster, or will he be an outcast forever? What will happen to his brother when he breaks out? And when the two meet, will they be friend or foe? FIRST TWO CHAPTERS NOT MUCH SWEARING OR VIOLENCE, AU


**Wow... Has it been this long since I last did anything? Well then... A new story...**

**DISCLAMER! (please read this section!) I DO NOT OWN AO NO EXORCIST OR HAVE ANY INVOLVEMENT IN CREATING IT WHAT SO EVER!**

**THIS STORY IS PURELY FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY AND WAS INSPIRED BY THEFOLLOWING STORY(S)! Dark Bloods (By ShyPenuin who can't help that he's shy), Blue Exorcist (By Deepbluejewel... DA FUUUUU), and more like this!**

**Now, to get on with the story...**

* * *

-CHAPTER 1, Part 1/2: Introductions-

_Hello there! If you are reading this, you probably want me to quit talking, get on with the story, and shut up. Well too bad. I am gonna make you read this long and booring monolog where you learn about me. I'm just kidding, this monolog isn't that long, so just wait it out._

_My name is Kyle. I am a male "kid" who is writing this story. I am writing this on my "beloved" crap-top because I am not at my amazing desktop which has a 4-core CPU and 16 Gb of... Oh... Right... The story... Sorry i get carried away when it comes to computers. I am just a nerd like that._

_Any who, thanks for taking a look at my story. I really do enjoy people viewing my story. If there is any part of it that seems like it could be improved, tell me and I can make sure not to make the mistake again._

_By the way, this is like an alternate universe story where it puts a bit more emphasis on the rejection of people around him and Rin's feelings. If you don't like this kind of story, stop reading now._

-CHAPTER 1, Part 2/2: The Good Part of the chapter-

* * *

Rin woke to another day in Hell. Not just painful Hell, but a deep saddening "You're not wanted in this world" emotionally scarring, painful, miserable Hell. They were like prisoners, all of the half-demons were. Just mulling about the sad, lonely rooms where they were monitored all day. Continuously. Forever. They had no real sense of day in the white-walled prison where the Vatican and Knights of the True Cross kept all the "dangerous" half-demons.

They were ranked on a scale of 1-5 depending on blood relation and power. One being the least deadly and five being the some of the most dangerous. But even the level fives had another level to worry about. S Class half-demons were the actual highest who "Kill in an instant!" and "Don't feel any emotion." He was one of those S class half-demons who, unlike what they thought, could feel emotion and was disgusted that they didn't think that he could.

All of the half-demons also had a tattoo on their forehead that shows the rank that they are. They look something like this -|1|-, -|2|-, -|3|-, -|4|-, -|5|-, -|S|- and are very distinct and easy to see, even from a distance because they are large.

Rin had been sitting in the white tiled room which radiated holy energy for over an hour before a voice came through the door, as cold and heartless as ever.

"Time to eat, half-breed." It said in a disgusted tone and something was shoved under the door. It was a plate with some food on it which looked extremely nasty and when a bite was taken from it, seemed like it was made of a jello with a bitter and sower flavor and a soggy rag texture.

After a while though, Rin grinned,

"Well, well," he said to himself, "Today it is then."

At the road entrance to the prison, a food supply truck was making it's way over to the shipment dock,waiting for further instructions, at the same time, in cell 3-S, a certain prisoner ignited into such hot blue flames that he shorted many of the cameras in his section and melted the door which kept him locked up. Rin then got up and, walking behind a security guard, knocked him out and replaced his cloths as the alarm sounded, a code black, indicating that a S class prisoner was loose.

"_ALL GUARDS TO CELL 3-S, REPEAT, ALL GUARDS TO CELL 3-S. THE S CLASS PRISONER RIN OKUMERA IS ON THE LOOSE! BE WARNED, RIN OKUMERA IS ON THE LOOSE..."_ Rin knew that he had to act quickly so he dashed around corners and in to a seemingly deserted room. As he closed the door quietly, he heard the tap of footsteps and ducked into a aisle, just now looking at his new surroundings. To his exasperation, he found that he was in the records room and sunk back into a corner as the footsteps came closer and closer.

Hopefully the person would just not pay attention to him, but as the person came into sight, she saw that Rin had pointed ears, sharper canine teeth, and a tattoo on his forehead that suggested that he was a S class prisoner. She shrieked a little bit before running to the back of the room and wishing that she could get out of the situation. Rin, kind of confused, just sat there for a second, thinking about what had just happened and then, being Rin, had a bold flare of anger as he got up, rounded the corner, stared the woman in the face, opened his mouth and... The woman fainted.

"W-What?!" Rin said with a little surprise in his voice, _'Oh yeah,'_ he thought as he crept closer to the woman, _'She thinks that I am some terrible monster and am going to kill her, why wouldn't she faint?'_ So, Rin, being Rin again, he sat the lady in a somewhat comfortable looking position and decided to walk straight out of the room. He crept down the hallway and, turning, saw the food supply truck. "Just my luck!" He said to himself as he decided he would escape on the truck, "Now I just need to get in without being seen."

"OK, where do you want the food for the half-breeds?" a worker said as he approached a man in a black suit, "Over by the kitchen, or over by the doors?"

"Just put it into the trash," the man replied, "It's not like they need it anyway."

"Yes sir," the worker replied and started over to the back of the prison. _'OK, now's my chance,'_ Rin thinks as he makes a dash for the truck, with no one watching, he sneaks inside the truck and huddles in the back, out of sight as the worker comes back. The worker then closed up the truck and got into the front seat, revved the engine, and drove off.

There were multiple checkpoints along the way to the city, but Rin managed to stay hidden and soon enough, the truck was open again and he ran. He ran past all of the surprised workers, past all of the flustered citizens, and into an alleyway where he stopped to catch his breath. He waited in the dark ally, trying to think about his next move.

* * *

Yukio looked up at the night sky. He thought about his life after ten, that's when he had been adopted. His foster parents and sister seemed caring enough, but there were times when they looked at him with an utter disgust, and he couldn't blame them. He had always been lead to believe that demons and half-demons were uncaring, senseless beings and since he was told that he has one for a brother, he could logically see that some miss-trust could be put in him.

"Yukio!" A voice called out to him. His sister, running towards him, through the fields next to his house. "Yukio, it's dinner time! Come on, you're going to be late!"

"OK," Yukio said, "I'll join you in a minute, but can you first lay down for a second with me and look at the stars?"

"Sure Yukio, I'll try it," She replied and, after laying on her back for a second, inhaled deeply.

After a while, they went back home and ate thankfully before heading up stairs and laying in their beds. But nothing could prepare them for what would happen in a few days.

* * *

Rin awoke the next day in a puddle of dirty water and winced as he got up. He hadn't used his legs in so long that yesterday's workout made them ache and made him groan. Of course, he needed some cloths to ware so that he could hide his tattoo, indicating that he was a prisoner from the half-demon compound. Of course he didn't have any money and getting some would be difficult for him so he did the next best thing, he tried to wash the tattoo off.

The next few days were a disaster, trying to find any money that he could, failing miserably, and getting shot at by Knights of the True Cross. Yes the fourth day was miserable, but not as miserable as Yukio was on that day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter in this new series! I do really appreciate it!**

**Please review so I can see things that I can improve but please no "MAKE IT LOOONGER!"**

**First one to decipher this code and put it in a comment with their email address gets a sneak peak to the next chapter! (it is a two step code, but is very difficult!)**

**CODE:**

**y-v-rs-rs-rv**

**-Kyle**


End file.
